spielbergfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus rex (or T. rex) is a species of predatory theropod dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous period around 65 million years ago. In popular culture, Tyrannosaurus has an iconic status shared by few other species, helped in no small part by the prominent role of the T. rex in all four films in the Jurassic Park franchise. It is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in the first movie, a role it retains in all movies but the second, in which it serves as the main-antagonist. Background TBA Appearances ''Jurassic Park'' TBA ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' TBA ''Jurassic Park III'' A male Tyrannosaurus was stumbled upon by Dr. Alan Grant and the others in the northwestern part of Isla Sorna. According to size-charts in the film's poster, the Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park III was 11.2776 meters (37 feet) long and 4.4196 meters (14.5 feet) tall. These measures are close to the best size estimates of Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus has a greener skin color. It is feeding on the corpse of a dead dinosaur. This is an allusion to Jack Horner's idea that the T. rex was mostly a scavenger. When Grant and the others run away it immediately gave chase, possibly to protect its kill or chase the humans away. It crosses paths with the Spinosaurus. The two carnivores engaged in a vicious battle and the T. rex seemed to have the upper hand in the fight until the Spinosaurus grabs the neck with its jaws and claws, snapping its neck. The T. rex falls dead and presumably eaten by the Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus was later mentioned when Eric Kirby told Dr. Grant that he collected T. rex urine. Dr. Grant asked Eric how he collected the urine, Eric simply said that he did not want to know. Jurassic World Similar to the Raptors, Roberta also played a protagonist role in the film, however, Roberta mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident, until she became involved when Claire Dearing told Lowery Cruthers to open her enclosure's door after Claire's nephew Gray Mitchell told her that there needed to be another dinosaur to help kill Indominus rex during the final battle of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided Roberta to the Indominus rex where she threw the flare at the hybrid. When the flare hit the I. rex, Roberta attacked her viciously. Initially Roberta had the advantage, landing several blows and drawing first blood on the I. rex, but the hybrid soon became the dominant opponent in the conflict, putting the Tyrannosaurus to the ground. However, before the Indominus could kill her, Blue, the surviving Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I. rex, giving Roberta time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the hybrid Roberta grabbed the Indominus dragging her into the nearby buildings of Main Street. She finally flung the hybrid near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the I. rex and drag it underwater, drowning the hybrid. After the fight, Roberta and Blue looked at each other, but Roberta decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. She later let out a triumphant roar from the Control Center helipad while surveying the destroyed park Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in Universal Studios parks Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Reptiles